


Halloween Costume?

by 4theluvofall



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 01:44:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12570928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4theluvofall/pseuds/4theluvofall
Summary: You need a last minute Halloween costume and Natasha and Wanda convince you to try on an old outfit which catches Bucky’s attention.





	Halloween Costume?

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: swearing, Halloween costumes, talk of masturbation, revealing clothes/school girl outfit, oral sex ( male receiving), dirty talk, daddy kink, unprotected penile-vaginal sex

It was a few days before Halloween and you were stuck without a costume. You had planned on going shopping for one but you just ran out of time so you were left rummaging through the clothes you had to try to make do. 

Natasha and Wanda were supposed to be helping you but really, they were just pulling out random clothes and having you try stuff on. 

You had narrowed it down to a black shirt and tights and you would make yourself some cat ears, or a blue dress that you could use to be either Belle from Beauty and the Beast or Alice from Alice in Wonderland. 

“I’m going to the kitchen to see if there’s a white apron I can use,” you announced even though neither of them was listening to you. 

When you got to the kitchen, Bucky was sitting there with a cup of tea and a book. You didn’t want to disturb him so you tried to cause as little as a distraction as possible rummaging through the drawers.

His voice was quiet and he startled you, “What are you looking for?”

“Um, just a white apron. I need it for my Halloween costume.”

“You’re looking in the wrong spot.” He got up and walked to the pantry, where he pulled out a drawer filled with different aprons.

You furrowed your brows, “Why wouldn’t the aprons be with the rest of the kitchen linens?” you muttered, putting back table cloths and dish towels.

“What colour do you need?”

“White, solid white if possible.”

Bucky returned to the table with three different white aprons.

“Thank you,” you held up each apron, putting it behind your neck and around your waist until you found the best one. You folded it up and placed it on the table, heading over to the fridge to grab some drinks for yourself and the girls.

Before you left the kitchen, you turned to Bucky, “Sorry for interrupting you.”

When you got back to your room, you put the drinks on your desk.

Natasha tossed something at you, “Put that on.”

Looking at what she threw your way, you laughed and shook your head, “Absolutely not. That’s not an option for a costume.”

“Where is that even from?” Wanda asked, looking for a top you could wear with it.

“I’m not putting it on! It’s my old high school uniform.”

Natasha sat on your bed, legs crossed, “Why do you still have it then?”

You shrugged, “Honestly? Every once in awhile I try it on to see if it still fits. Last time I tried it on, it was  _ snug _ .”

“Try it on, Y/N. You don’t have to wear it as a costume, but we wanna see you in it. I’m sure you look adorable.”

“Fine,” you huffed, undoing your pants. You quickly pulled up the kilt and fastened the buttons when Natasha threw something at your head.

“What the hell?!” you looked up, glaring at her.

“Knee socks. If you’re gonna try it on, go all out, right?”

“I hate you.”

Wanda emerged from your closet with a white blouse, “Will this fit?”

“Um, probably not. The buttons don’t close over my boobs.”

Natasha howled, “God, yes! Put it on! You’ll look like Britney Spears in that music video!”

“ _ You’re a real pain in the ass _ ,” you muttered, even though you were buttoning up the blouse as you spoke.

Pulling on the socks, you looked at yourself in the full length mirror.

“This looks ridiculous!” you shrieked, laughing. The skirt was so short, you could see your underwear underneath, the blouse didn’t button so the top part was left unbuttoned, your bra peeking through. You struck a pose, “There. Eat your heart out, Britney.”

Wanda let out a whistle, “It doesn’t look ridiculous, you look  _ hot _ .”

“Yeah,” agreed Natasha, “All you need is pigtails and you’d be every guy’s wet dream.”

You gaped at them, “You two are shitting me, right? It’s obvious that the entire outfit doesn’t even fit - I’m busting out of the seams here.” When you saw that they were serious, you shook your head vehemently, hands on your hips, “No! God, no. There is no fucking way I would ever leave this room looking like this! You two are crazy.”

Natasha had pulled out her phone and snapped a picture of you.

“What the fuck, Nat? Delete that.”

“Nope. I’ll show it around, see what people think.”

“I’d really rather you didn’t.”

At that moment, there came a knock on your door.

“It’s open!” called out Wanda.

Bucky walked in, carrying the apron that you had left in the kitchen, “Y/N, you left this in the -” he stopped talking, eyes bugging out and he swallowed, hard, “wha-wha- is that your costume?”

Wanda hid her face behind her hands and giggled, Natasha smirked, “Can you tell her she looks hot?”

Your face was on fire, “Can you tell her that I look ridiculous?” You crossed your arms but all that did was push your breasts together.

“Um,” Bucky swallowed again, “um, here’s your apron,” he tossed it your way, turned on his heel, and walked out the door.

You stood there, flabbergasted at his reaction meanwhile Natasha and Wanda were in stitches.

“What was that?” you frowned.

“Are you - are you serious?” Wanda wheezed.

“What? What’d I miss?”

Natasha looked up at you, “Oh, sweetie, you can’t really be that naive.” When she saw that you were legitimately confused, she smiled at you, “I think you just blew Bucky’s mind.”

“What? No! You’re crazy!”

“Fifty bucks says he’s in his room jerking off right now.”

Your mouth dropped open, “Shut up! He is not!”

Wanda sighed, “Honey, c’mon; his tongue was practically on the floor.”

You shook your head, “No way.” You looked in the mirror again, uncertainty written all over your face, “I look silly.”

“You don’t. You. Look. Sexy.”

Natasha leaned back on the bed, “I’d suggest you go find him or that fifty’s mine.”

You sighed and walked to your closet, “Fine.”

“What are you looking for?”

“A robe? A jacket? Something to cover up with?”

They laughed, “You’re wasting time, sweetie. Just go.”

You paused for a second then dashed out of your room, praying no one would see you. You cut through the living room to get to the elevators but as luck would have it, Sam and Clint were there watching a movie.

“Y/N?!” Sam sounded incredulous, “What are you wearing?”

You froze, “Don’t ask.”

“Oh, I’m asking.”

Smirking at you, Clint let out a whistle, “Well, isn’t that something. That your Halloween costume?”

You answered without thinking, “No! It’s my old high school uniform.”

Both of them just stared at you, mouths open.

“Gah! I know, I look foolish -”

“Nuh uh, you look hot,” Clint interrupted.

“Oh, um, thanks?” you continued on your way to the elevators when you heard Sam mumble behind you.

“Jesus Christ, that skirt is  _ short _ .”

You had forgotten how short the kilt was and you could just die after flashing Sam and Clint your underwear. You sighed as you got into the elevator, crossing your arms, at least you were wearing pretty underwear.

When you got to Bucky’s room, you stood outside his door, shifting from one foot to the other. How the hell were you going to prove to Natasha that he wasn’t masturbating?! You shook your head, you didn’t think this through. Sighing heavily, you knocked hoping he wouldn’t hear you.

“Come in,” his voice sounded muffled.

_ Shit _ . You pushed open his door and walked into the room.

“Hey Bucky,” you started when he walked out of the bathroom wearing only a low-slung towel. “ _ Are you naked under that thing? _ ” you blurted out.

He smirked at you, “Well, I did just get out of the shower, so yeah.” He walked towards his dresser and began rummaging around for some clothes.

You closed your eyes and spit it out, “Well, um, okay, so I thought I had upset you but Natasha and Wanda said no and um, Natasha bet me fifty bucks that when you left my room you came up here to masturbate and I disagreed but now I need to ask you if you did and I feel like a complete idiot and -” you stopped talking when you felt Bucky’s hand on your arm. Your eyes flew open and he was much closer than you had expected, “Oh.”

While your eyes were closed, he had only put on track pants and they weren’t any better than the towel.

“Let me get this straight,” arms crossed across his naked chest, he leaned against his desk, “After I left your room, Natasha bet you that I came up here to masturbate and you disagreed with her so you came up here, dressed like that, to ask me?”

Your eyes widened and you could just die, “Oh my god,” you mumbled, covering your face with your hands, “when you say it like that, it’s the stupidest thing -”

“Did anyone see you come up here?”

You blinked up at him, “What?”

“In your haste to get to me, did you happen to pass by anyone on your way up here?”

You nodded, “Uh, yeah, Sam and Clint.”

You could see the tick in his jaw, “Did they say anything?”

“What does that matter?” When he didn’t answer, you crossed your arms and sighed,

“Yes. They commented on the outfit. Sam really seemed to appreciate how short the skirt is and Clint told me I looked hot. What’s your point?”

“Yes.”

“I’m sorry?”

He smirked at you, “Yes. After I saw you in that getup, I came up here, jumped in the

shower, and jerked myself off thinking about you.”

You frowned at him, “That’s not funny, Bucky. You don’t have to be an ass.”

He shook his head at you, “You don’t even realize how sexy you look, do you?”

You stared at him, unsure if he was pulling your leg or being sincere when he smiled at you, pulling his bottom lip in between his teeth, “Where’d you get the outfit from?”

“It’s my old high school uniform,” your voice was soft.

Bucky closed his eyes and groaned, “You’ve got to be kidding me,” he mumbled, “Lock the door.”

“What?”

“Lock the door, Y/N.”

When you turned to walk towards the door, you heard Bucky let out a low moan and you couldn’t help but look over your shoulder to see if he was alright and you let out a gasp.

Bucky was still leaning on his desk, arms still crossed. His eyes were dark and his track pants were tented with his erection. When he spoke, his voice was gruff, “Come here, Y/N.”

Dazed, you walked over to him, stopping in front of him.

He reached out to you, gently rubbing his hand over your arm, “My god, you have no idea how fucking sexy you look right now.”

You felt your skin get hot and you bit your lip, shaking your head.

His metal hand cupped your face, the coolness of the metal giving relief to your heated cheeks. He ran his thumb over your lip, pulling it out from between your teeth. “There’s so many things I want to do to you.” He pushed off his desk crowding your space, “Tell me, what do you want?”

Your brain was running a mile a minute so you closed your eyes to collect your thoughts for a moment. When you opened them, Bucky was watching you carefully. “You,” you whispered, “I want you.”

He smiled at you, “You’ve got me, baby girl. How do you want me?”

The look in his eyes gave you a confidence that you didn’t normally have. Taking a deep breath you put your hands on his chest and gently pushed him to sit down on the chair. Running your fingers gently down his naked torso, you smiled at him, “I want you just like that.” Leaning forward, you pressed a tentative kiss to his lips.

Bucky grabbed the waist of your skirt and pulled you towards him, deepening the kiss. 

You sighed, wrapping your arms around his neck, nipping on his lower lip. Breaking the kiss, you pulled back slightly but he moved his hands to your hips, keeping you close to him. 

Tilting your head, he pressed kisses to your neck, sucking and biting gently and you sighed again.

“Bucky, wait,” you rest your hands on his shoulders, “hang on.”

He pulled back, looking concerned, “Shit, I’m sorry.” He immediately dropped his hands to his sides, “I’m really sorry, Y/N.”

“No, stop -” you tried interrupting but he kept talking.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that, please don’t -”

“Bucky,  _ stop talking _ ,” you gripped at his shoulders, trying to get him to stop talking but he wouldn’t hear you.

He shook his head, “I mean, I’m really sorry and I shouldn’t -”

“Bucky, for fuck’s sake, I wanna suck your cock.”

That shut him right up. “What?”

You smiled at him, your hand brushing lightly against the bulge in his pants and you spoke slowly, “I want to suck your cock.” 

His eyes widened, “Are you - are you sure, baby?”

You nodded, biting your lip.

“You don’t have to -”

“Are you trying to talk me out of this, Bucky?” you put your hand on your hip and raised a brow, “seriously?”

“No! No, I just, you know, don’t want you to feel like you have to-”

You rolled your eyes, “Shut up. Seriously. Just, ugh, shut it.” You ran your hands up and down his torso and gave him a smile. Kneeling between his legs, you ran your hands up and down his thighs.

Bucky let out a small hiss and gently put his hands on your head.

Looking up at him, you widened your eyes ever so slightly, it had its intended effect.

“Fuck, Y/N, you look so sweet and innocent like that… You’re gonna fucking ruin me, aren’t you?”

Giggling, you nodded. You kept one hand on his thigh while the other moved to pull down his pants. Bucky lifted his hips up to help you, his thick cock springing free. You swallowed hard; you guessed he was large but you had no idea. Looking up at him, you saw him smirking down at you so you gripped the base of his cock giving the tip a featherlight lick. You could taste the pre-cum that had gathered there and his smirk disappeared as he let out a hiss, jerking his hips up just slightly.

You swirled your tongue around the tip of his cock, then ran your tongue up and down his shaft, teasing him. When you figured he had had enough, you opened your mouth and took as much of him as you could. 

“Oh,  _ fuck _ ,” he cried out, hips jerking up as you sucked in earnest.

His hands still on your head, he held your head still as his thrust his cock in and out of your mouth.

When he hit the back of your throat, you could feel yourself gagging, so you relaxed your throat and took him in farther, making him moan. You continued sucking him, bobbing your head up and down, and you could feel yourself getting wet. Squeezing your legs together, you let out a hum around his cock.

“Fuck, baby, I’m close. Tell me if you don’t want me to come in your mouth.” 

Your response was to suck harder, using your tongue to flick against the tip of his cock. You could feel him throbbing as he came with a cry, his hot cum spilling down your throat. You continued sucking him, your hand moving up and down slowly swallowing every drop that he gave. When you were done, you pulled off him and sat back on your heels, using your thumb to wipe away the spit that had dripped down your chin.

“Jesus Christ, you are a fucking sight. Come here,” roughly he pulled you to your feet, slamming his lips against yours in a searing kiss. Bucky gripped your hip with one hand while the other skimmed up the outside of your thigh, leaving goosebumps. He gently ran his fingertips across your ass then squeezed one cheek, “I fucking love how your ass looks in these.”

You gasped when he gave your ass a slap, then moaned when he rubbed his hand over it, “Fuck, Bucky.”

“Yes, Y/N?” he brought his hand to your inner thigh, running it up but stopping just before he reached your cunt.

You tried to rock your hips, trying to get his hand where you needed it the most.

“Oh? You don’t like being teased, baby?”

A thought popped into your head and you blurted it out before you could convince yourself not to, “Need you to touch me,  _ daddy _ .”

Bucky stared at you, eyes black with lust. “Oh,  _ fuck _ ,” he ground out, his hands going to your underwear, “So wet for daddy.” Pushing them aside, his fingers went to your entrance, spreading your arousal around, his hand still on your hip keeping you still.

“Please, daddy, stop teasing.”

Smirking up at you, he pushed a finger inside you, “Does that feel good, Y/N? Do you like when daddy fucks you with his fingers?” he pushed another finger inside you.

“ _ Fuck _ , yes. Feels so good,” you moaned, your hands grabbing onto Bucky’s shoulders for support, your hips moving. 

He pumped his fingers in and out of you at a brutal pace, “Touch yourself, baby. Touch that pretty little clit of yours, I want you to come all over my fingers.” He angled his fingers so they brushed against your g-spot.

You brought your hand down to your clit and began rubbing. “ _ Fuck _ ,” you could feel your walls clenching.

“Come for me, baby, you’re so close. I can feel you squeezing my fingers.”

His words put you over the edge, and you cried out his name as you came, “Fuck, Bucky, oh my god, yes!”

He continued to fuck you with his fingers, slowly down as you began whimpering. Without warning, he lifted you up, wrapping your legs around his waist, and carried you to his bed. He put you down and kissed you, “Get on your hands and knees baby.” 

Your legs felt like jelly but you did as he asked.

He raised your skirt and rubbed your ass, “My god, isn’t this something?” Teasing you through your underwear, he leaned his body forward, whispering in your ear, “I’m gonna fuck that pretty little cunt of yours, baby. Make you scream my name.”

You moaned at his words, pushing yourself against him.

He pulled your underwear to the side and ran his cock against your folds then pushed himself in. “Oh  _ fuck _ , Y/N, you feel so good.”

You moaned at the full feeling, forgetting your words.

Bucky started pounding into you, gripping your hips so tightly you were sure there’d be bruises.

“God baby, look at how good you take my cock; like it was fucking made for you.”

You bit your lip and whimpered when he pulled you up so your back was flush against his chest.

Thrusting into you, he wrapped his flesh arm around you while his metal hand reached down to your clit, rubbing circles against it, the coolness of his fingers a stark contrast to how hot you were. “C’mon baby girl, come for me, I can feel how close you are.” He pinched your clit and you came hard, his name a prayer on your lips. Riding you through your orgasm, he came a few moments later, coating your walls with his cum.

When you both came down from your highs, he slowly pulled out of you, making you whimper. Chuckling at you, he pulled you into his arms, “Come here, Y/N.”

You let him hold you, pressing gentle kisses to your neck as you closed your eyes, resting against him.

“That was,” he cleared his throat, “that was, wow.”

You giggled, “Right? It was certainly... interesting.”

Holding you tightly in his arms, he chuckled, his chest shaking against your back, “Sure, let’s say that.”

You sighed heavily.

“What’s wrong? Regrets?” 

You shook your head, “God no. I just remembered I’m out fifty bucks.”


End file.
